Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with a plurality of lighting assemblies for generating light illumination. Typically included on a vehicle is a pair of vehicle headlights or headlamps which project light forward of the vehicle and onto the roadway to enable nighttime driving. The headlamp assembly typically includes one or more lightbulbs or light emitting diodes (LEDs) positioned behind a lens within a housing and mounted to the front side of the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide for enhanced vehicle lighting systems that offer additional lighting functions.